billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Poacher
Maximilian 'Max' Poacher is the supportive if not strict father of Chick Poacher and his twin brother, the husband of Kimi Poacher and the son of Chick's unnamed grandfather. ''Appearance and personality Max is a young man with a small muscular physique, bright violet eyes and short brown hair. As a child, he wore a maroon jacket, olive green pants and orange sneakers. When he became an adult, his attire changed to a white, sleeveless tee, blue jeans and dark grey work shoes. He also has a large scar on his left side after an incident on the job and a wedding ring Kimi gave to him for their marriage. As mentioned above, Max is the strict authority figure of the Poacher family and doesn't allow his son Chick to do anything too hazardous. He is however very loving and caring towards his wife and his son and explains that he is strict because he doesn't want Chick getting hurt. History Early life Max was born in a half Japanese/half American family in Houston. His grandfather, Daisuke Poacher was a general in the Japanese militia while his father was a house designer. Often times, his friends would ask if he wanted to be in the military like his grandfather or be a house designer like his father, a question he never answered until his adult years. Trip to Japan While trying to get by on his own, he went to his grandfather's country of Japan in order to get into a good college. One day, after failing to get into Tokyo University, he was shoved out of the way by a girl who had held up a convenient store. When police asked him, he stated that he saw the gang go just beyond Tokyo tower. He decided to follow the gang and learned that the girl who pushed him was named Kimiko (Kimi for short.) After being warned of the consequences of getting in her way, Max quickly said that she looked cute and ran off, leaving Kimi blushing and sheepish for the first time in her rebellious years. After rescuing Kimi from a admirer who stalked her since high school, he was taken to a coffee shop to talk and Max was caught off guard when Kimi kissed him, admitting her love and appreciation of him saving her. Starting a family Sometime after saving Kimi, Max got her father's blessing to marry her and soon moved to America together. They managed to get a small house and had a traditional Japanese wedding with Max's family by his and Kimi's side. One day, when he got off of work, he found Kimi crying in the kitchen and tried to comfort her as best as he could. Kimi then told Max that she was going to be a mother and Max was going to be a father, to the latter's joy and excitement. When Kimi was sent to the maternity ward, he met his son before she went into labor again and gave birth to a twin whom she decided to name Chick, to Max's shock and disbelief. Max was at first against the idea of sending the first twin to Japan, but learned to live with the idea since Kimi's parents wanted grandchildren. Trip to Morning land Max made his debut appearance in Billy Hatcher 2: the dark empire, where he tries to get answers from his son about where he was, but to no prevail. Kimi and Max were woken up by Jenny late at night and were convinced to follow their respective children to the forest and found themselves in Morning land after Billy twisted his ankle and fell in a bush. When they were exposed and when Billy accepted a task to rescue a chick from the forbidden swamp, Max alongside Johnny agreed that Chick was growing up and that he should make his own choices (though Max seemed to be more passive aggressive in his response.) Max was seen during the end credits with Kimi, listening to Chick's previous adventure in Morning land. 'Relationships''' Kimi Poacher During his time in Japan, Max fell head over heels for the rebellious Kimiko, to the point of calling her cute. The two have had a few instances where they fought each other or argued over how they raised their son Chick, but still managed to stay together for all their years. Johnny Hatcher Max's best friend since childhood, Johnny helps out wherever he can. The two don't have a perfect friendship as they are usually seen arguing to the point where they almost get into fisticuffs. They do resolve their differences and apologize to each other and remain friends (usually under Kimi and Jenny's orders.) Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Males